Eternal Love
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "What are you thinking?" She asked. "I think it would be wonderful being married to you, Mrs. Kai."
1. Prologue

2 years had passed. The sun is shinning brightly. Misaki woke up to find Kai in her bed. Her eyes widen upon seeing a ring on her finger. Misaki clasped her throbbing head.

.

.

"What's wrong Misaki?" He got up as he stretched his arms.

_Last night I remember drinking a lot, after that everything was a blur._

Her eyes landed on his finger, there was a golden band.

.

.

"Oh my goodness, I think we got married!"

Kai chuckled.

"This is not a laughing matter," Misaki said.

"When you think about it, it's kind of funny," Kai said.

"No it's not," she sighed.

"Don't you like being married to me?" Kai asked.

"I don't want to answer that," she shyly said.

"Mrs. Kai, you're officially my wife," he smiled.

.

.

"We need to get a divorce."

"No, I refuse. I'm not going to divorce you Misaki."

"Why would you say that? I don't want things to be complicated."

"Why don't you give me a chance? I can be a good husband," he looked rather serious.

Her cheeks tinted pink. She was fiddling with her lavender hair.

"We are dating, it shouldn't be a problem," Kai said confidently.

"It's not the same," she sweat dropped.

"So are you going to give me a chance Misaki?"

* * *

Author's note: Please R&R~


	2. Chapter 2

This would be her first marriage. She never had been in a situation like this before.

Contemplating whether to stay married or not is hard.

.

.

_I wonder what married life would be like? Toshiki Kai… I truly love him._

_._

_._

He was resting his head on her lap, whilst running his hand through her silky hair.

The way he looked at her sent chills down her spine. He lightly brushed his thumb across her lips.

.

"Your lips are soft," he spoke in a seductive voice.

"Don't try to change the subject," she looked rather flustered.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I think it would be wonderful being married to you, Mrs. Kai."

"Y-you do?" She stuttered.

"What's your answer?" He asked.

"Yes."

.

.

The moment she gave him her answer, he sat up and pushed her down on the sofa. His legs were in between hers and his hands were near her shoulders, on each side. He pressed his lips against hers. A tingling sensation spread throughout her body.

The kiss was leaving her breathless. When she broke the kiss, they were panting heavily. They waited until they caught their breath. Misaki felt bashful under his intense gaze. He got off her, as the two sat on the sofa.

"I love you, Misaki."

"I love you too."

"Since we're married you should live with me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Toshiki," she pinched his cheeks.

"I'm being serious, Misaki. You do have a key to my house."

"It's for emergencies only," she said.

"It's more than that," he countered.

_Living with a guy…. Although, I do feel safe around him but it would be my first time._

.

.

Her phone rings. She was about to pick it up, however Kai beat her to it.

"Hey, that's my phone," she tried pry it off his hand but he held it too high.

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's Leon, is Misaki there?"

"Why are you calling my girlfriend?"

"I just want her advice on something."

"Don't you dare ever call her again." Kai didn't look too please, so he hung up the phone.

"I can't believe you did that," she said.

"How did he get your number?"

"I gave it to him. He and I are friends."

"Change your number."

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Yes, I'm jealous," he confessed.

"You shouldn't feel that way, you have me," she held him close to her.

He smiled warmly upon hearing her words.

"Are you going to live with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

Author's note: Here is chapter 2 ~


	3. Chapter 3

He was truly content that she's moving in. Kai helped her carry her luggage and bags.

.

.

"It's not necessary, I can carry them," Misaki said.

"I'm happy to help," he placed her things into his room.

"There's only one bed, I'll be taking the sofa."

"No, you can share with me," Kai said.

"S-share with you," she stuttered.

"What's wrong?" He grins.

"It just that it would be my first time sharing a room with a guy." She was fidgeting with her fingers.

"You're shy," he chuckles.

"Don't make fun of me," she blushes.

He lifted her up into his arms.

"Hey, put me down."

"Nope," he kissed her cheek.

.

.

She giggled when he lightly swung her around in circles. Seeing her laugh made him smile.

.

_Being married to Toshiki was the best decision I have ever made. I know we can be truly happy together._

Kai pressed his forehead against hers. "You feel a little warm Misaki."

When he put her down, she stumbled. Feeling light headed, Misaki clutch her head.

Kai place his hand over her forehead.

"You have the fever," he said.

She almost fell, however he caught her just in time. He carried her into his room. He placed her on the bed. He went to the bathroom to get a washcloth and returned to his room. He put the cool cloth over her forehead. Her cheeks were flushing from the fever.

"I don't feel so good."

"I'll look after you," he spoke softly as he sat beside her.

It touched her heart that he cared for her dearly. He gently held her hand.

Kai would feed her medicine and she drank a glass of water.

Soon she fell asleep. He watches her. Kai leaned closer to her as he kissed her forehead. His eyes fell to her lips. He moved closer until his lips touched hers.

It took a week for her to recover. It was a mystery when Kai got the fever.

Unbeknownst to her, she doesn't know about the secret kiss. Misaki nursed him back to health. It took about a couple of days for him to recover.

.

.

"I wonder how you got the fever?" Misaki looked puzzled, whilst Kai remained silent.

He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling because of you."

She laughs.

"Kai."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Author's note: Please review~


	4. Chapter 4

Tears trickled down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms.

.

.

"I'm scared Kai, I don't know how to raise a baby."

"You don't have to worry, we can learn it together."

"I'm so glad you're here," Misaki said.

.

He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. The closeness and warmth soothes her.

"Our baby is going to be beautiful just like you," Kai said.

"Beautiful?" Misaki felt her cheeks warm.

"You're absolutely beautiful Misaki."

He looked deep into her eyes lovingly. She felt calm for the first time, however she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

* * *

"Congratulations, you're one week pregnant," the doctor said with a smile.

Kai sat there with his wife, whilst holding her hand.

"I can't believe this, I'm really pregnant," she was still in shock.

He gently squeezed her hand to reassure her. She weakly smiled at him.

* * *

The couple exited the hospital. They got in the car. Kai was the one driving.

"I know you're still nervous but everything is going to be fine. I'm here for you."

"You're so sweet Toshiki." She kissed him on the cheek.

There was a vehicle speeding, the driver speed through a red light. Kai made a right turn.

"Kai watch out!" Misaki screamed.

He tried to swerve, however it was too late, the car collided against his car.

Kai's car tumbled across the road. Two bodies were unconscious.

The driver got scared and drove off.

Kai slowly opened his eyes. He winced when blood ooze out from his arm.

"Misaki." He gently shakes her, but she was still unconscious.

He managed to get out of his car. He went over to his wife side. He opened the door as he took the seat belt off. He carefully got her out. Kai was carrying her.

"Misaki, please be alright." There were tears in his eyes.

It felt like eternity. Her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Misaki, thank goodness." He held her closely.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked.

* * *

Author's note: Please review~


	5. Chapter 5

Being forgotten by the one you love most was the worst feeling ever, yet he couldn't acknowledge it. He didn't want to, nor is he going to. Remaining strong was the best thing to do.

.

"I'm your husband."

"You're kidding right?"

He gave her a serious look, which made her blush.

"If you don't believe me, look at your finger."

Misaki gasped when she saw the wedding ring on her fourth finger, on her right hand.

"So you're telling the truth all along?"

"Yes."

"Where am I?" Misaki asked.

"You're at the hospital."

"What happened?"

Once Kai explained everything, Misaki was in tears. He comforted her, which she protested.

_I don't know why but I feel safe in his arms. I can feel his heart beating._

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine," Kai had a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"May I have a word with you Mr. Kai?" The doctor asked.

"Sure."

He took one last glance at Misaki before he left. They went to the doctor's office to talk.

* * *

"How is she, doctor?"

"Well fortunately, her and the baby are healthy, she has only minor bruises.

He sighed in relief.

"Will she get her memory back?"

"I can't say when exactly, amnesia is a tricky thing. It could take weeks or months."

His heart sunk a little at the very thought, but he was determined to be beside her.

Kai exited the doctor's office and went straight to her room.

* * *

"Why are you still here?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki, I'm going to stick to you like glue."

"Eh?" She blushes.

"I hardly know you."

"We can get to know each other," he winks.

"I don't know your name," she was trying to hide under the blanket.

"My name is Toshiki Kai, you can call me Toshiki if you want."

"Kai, are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe," he sat beside her, which made her squeak.

* * *

That afternoon, she was discharged from the hospital.

Kai had been persistence on taking her home. She tried to evade him as much as possible, however it was proving to be impossible. They were on bus. He was sitting next to her.

"Like I said, my home is your home."

"I already have a home, I'm not going to live with you."

"We're married, you have to live with me Misaki."

"No means no."

"All of your stuff is at my house."

"What?!"

_I can't believe this guy; first he says that he's my husband and now this. Is too much._

They exited their stop. Misaki was about to leave but Kai blocked her way.

He grins widely at her. When she step left, he step left. And when she steps to the right, he followed suit.

"Do you mind? You're in my way." She looked irritable.

"Have I mention that you look cute when you're angry?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she felt her cheeks heat up.

"It looks like you left me no choice," Kai said.

"What do you mean by that?" Misaki asked.

Without saying another word, he lifted her up into his arms.

"Hey, put me down," she blushes.

He remains silent until they arrive at his place. He opened the door as he entered.

He softly shuts the door with his foot. He carefully put Misaki down on the sofa.

"We need to be separated," Misaki said, with her arms folded.

"I refuse."

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Because I love you."

When he uttered those three words, Misaki felt something warm within her heart, at the same time, she felt something important was missing. She tried to disregard it but it was gnawing at her.

_Please remember me, my beloved Misaki. _

* * *

_Author's note: Please R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

Many thoughts are running through her mind. She tried to grasp on it all.

Being told that you have lost your memory wasn't easy.

.

_Why do I feel that something important is missing in my life? My heart aches._

_All of these thoughts had been plaguing me._

_Apparently, I've been dating Kai for four years. That's a pretty long time._

_He had been very persistence; he wants me to live with him. I can't live with someone I barely know can I?_

_At the moment we are at that the park._

* * *

It was spring; all the cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully. A gust of breeze swept through her lavender hair.

_I can feel his eyes on me. He's been watching me like a hawk. It's rather annoying._

Misaki watched in awe as she admired the cherry blossom's beauty. Kai was standing next to her, watching her.

"You know it's rude to stare," she scowled.

"I can't help it, your beauty is breathtaking."

She felt her cheeks redden.

"Misaki, I won't stop bothering you until you agree."

"Fine, I live with you. On one condition though."

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"No kissing or touching."

"I object."

"What! Why?"

"What if I want to kiss you? You're my wife after all."

"Fine, but only on the cheek or hand."

"Aren't you being unreasonable, how about the lips?" Kai questioned.

Misaki felt her cheeks burning. "That isn't happening. You can take it or leave it."

She was folding her arms.

"Okay I accept, however I can't guarantee it."

"Kai," she said sternly.

"Alright."

She saw his disappointed expression. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

_He wanted to kiss me on the lips._ She felt suddenly shy at that thought.

Memories of her and Kai flashed before her very eyes. Most of them, they were kissing. She touched her cheeks as she blushes.

"What's wrong Misaki?"

"It's nothing," she stammered. She fanned her face with her hand, to cool herself down.

She felt a pair of arms encircled her waist. Misaki knew it was Kai.

He brought her close to him. Kai was hugging her from behind.

_It's this feeling again. Why is my heart beating so quickly? Is it because of him?_

Her stomach started grumbling, she felt embarrassed when she heard it.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She nodded in response.

He came back with two crepes in his hands.

"Here you go," he offered her one, which she kindly took.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two ate their crepe in silence. His eyes are on her, which made her look away.

Once they finished eating, Kai couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Misaki asked.

"You've got chocolate on your lips."

She was about to wipe her lips with a napkin, however Kai grabbed her wrist and kissed her. Her eyes widen from the sudden contact. She could see his eyes closed.

He was passionately kissing her.

_Why am I not pushing him away? I can feel my heart fluttering. _

_Misaki, I miss you. Please come back to me. _


	7. Chapter 7

_My mind had gone blank. Before I knew it, it has envelope me into darkness. _She fainted.

"Misaki."

Kai gently caresses her cheek. By the time she woken up, tears well up in her eyes.

"Kai I remember everything. I remember you."

He held her in his arms. He was glad that she got her memory back.

"I love you Misaki.

"I love you too."

* * *

14 months later

"Honey, I'm home."

"Welcome back Toshiki."

He kisses his wife and surprised her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Aw, it's beautiful."

"You're more beautiful Misaki."

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." She felt her cheeks warm.

"I love it when you're shy, you're so cute."

"How's our baby?" Kai asked.

"I just fed her. She's asleep."

He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Now I have you all to myself, my dear wife."

"What should I do with you?" Misaki pinched his cheeks.

"Let's have another baby," Kai said.

"What?! Two is enough."

"I'm only kidding."

"Kai, the baby just kicked."

He place his hand on her stomach. Kai felt the baby kick.

"Wow, it's amazing," Kai said.

Misaki smiled sweetly at her husband.

"I think it's going to be a boy," Misaki said.

"I think so too."

Kai got down on one knee and held her hand.

"Misaki, will you marry me?"

"Kai, we're already married."

"I know that, I just wanted to do this properly."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, I will marry you."

_As long as you're by my side, I'll always be happy for the rest of my life. You're the only one for me Toshiki Kai._

THE END

* * *

Author's note: Thank you everyone for supporting my story. Please review~


End file.
